


Navy Blue Riding Hood: Monokuma Narration Edition

by AnimeGirlAnn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Fairy Tale Elements, Lumberjack Kaito, M/M, Pinocchio Kiibo, Red Riding Hood Elements, Shuichi starring as Navy Blue Riding Hood!, Wolf Gonta, Wolf Kokichi, cause why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirlAnn/pseuds/AnimeGirlAnn
Summary: Monokuma just wanted to tell the nice, simple tale of his dear student's lives getting fucked over in the fairy tale world, but then Shuichi just HAD to fuck it up.





	1. Shuichi Fucks It Up

_ Puhuhuhuhuh~ Once upon a time in the deep dark woods- _

“It’s not really that dark actually,” corrected Shuichi, stopping to try to find the origin of the sudden narration. 

_ Once upon a time in the deep  _ **_fairly well lit_ ** _ woods, there was a twink looking boy named Shuichi Saihara. But since he had no friends to remember his name, everyone just called him Navy Blue Riding Hood. _

“W-What are you talking about? I have friends! And I don’t look like a twink!”

_ Talking to maps and calling them your friends don’t count Shuichi, and have you looked in a mirror lately? _

“.....”

_ Yeah that’s what I damn well thought, anyways… where was I? Um…. Deep dark woods…. Navy Blue Riding Hood… Twink looking…. _

Shuichi sighed and tried to drown out the unwanted narration as he continued his way to his friend Kaede’s cottage in the woods. Last week his dear friend had been trying to mend a tear in her sweater and accidentally pricked her finger on an inconspicuous looking spinning wheel. 

It was never just an inconspicuous spinning wheel. 

Ever since Kaede had been stuck in a curse induced slumber, unable to wake up till true love’s kiss, or until they could afford to pay for a prince to just kiss her better. Though prince’s were expensive and one wanted to risk a sexual harassment charge by kissing an unconscious girl. So it didn’t look like Kaede was going to wake up any time soon. Till then Shuichi was acting as her makeshift caretaker to ensure she didn’t rot away in her sleep. Unfortunately she lived deep in the nearby woods of the village (“For the acoustics,” he recalled her telling him once) and getting to and from there was a bit of a hassle. Not that Shuichi wanted to complain about taking care of his cursed friend, yet after tripping over tree roots for weeks on end traveling to her home, he kind of did.

Sighing, he pulled down the hood of his navy blue cloak and immediately smothered the thoughts of complaining. It wasn’t fair to his childhood friend who had done so much for him over the years. Even his iconic cape that earned him the nickname ‘Navy Blue Riding Hood’ was a gift made by her. 

_ Okay! I remember where I was now! _

“Who even are you?” Shuichi exclaimed, forgetting his train of thought to frantically search out the annoying voice.

_ I am the god of this new world... And the narrator of this ultimate fairy tale! The one, the only… Monokuma! _

“..... I regret asking.”

_ Then shut up and let me narrate blue Naegi! _

“Whose Naegi?”

_ Little Navy Blue Riding Hood was traveling to visit his friend Kaede’s house… _

Realizing he wasn’t going to get anything more, Shuichi resigned himself to just try and ignore the disembodied voice for the rest of the trip. Unfortunately though, by ignoring Monokuma he didn’t hear a bit of information he would’ve been very concerned with.

_ Unbeknownst to the emo twink though, the Big Bad Wolf of the Woods had his eyes on him….. _

Hidden behind some bushes a distance behind Shuichi, a short wolf let out an annoyed ‘Ahem.’ “I’m the  _ Supreme Leader of the Woods _ , get it right Monokuma!”

Hiding next to him, a bulkier wolf gave his companion a confused glance, “Gonta don’t know who Monokuma is Kokichi…”

“Oh yeah, don’t worry about it. I wasn’t talking to you anyways,” Kokichi nonchalantly brushed off.

“Gonta no understand... but Gonta guesses that’s usual so okay!” Kokichi halfheartedly nodded in response, his eyes focused on the distancing blue figure ahead of them, “Yeah… Yeah... whatever or something…”

_ The Big Ba-I mean, Supreme Leader of the Woods was teaching his friend slash mindless minion, the friendly wolf Gonta, how to properly hunt humans like a true gentleman… _

“Um, Gonta have question for Kokichi….” Gonta whispered, so that Shuichi wouldn’t hear them from the foliage. 

“Shoot.”

“Gonta know wolves eat meat and Gonta fine with that since it’s not bug meat, but... Gonta not too sure about human meat… Not even sure how eating human meat is gentlemanly.” 

“Huh?” Kokichi tilted his head in mock confusion and broke out into a smug grin, “We’re not going to eat him THAT way!”

“Huh?”

“Use your head Gonta, it’s spring time… Time for flowers… Time for mating….” Kokichi hinted.

“.... Are we feeding human to person Gonta want to mate?” Gonta guessed, “That does sounds more like gentleman!”

“No, the human IS mate! Do you get it now,” Kokichi tried again, pointing at the blue cloaked male for emphasis. 

“... Is Kokichi eating mate!?” Gonta gasped with genuine worry. Kokichi couldn’t even stop himself from face palming. “No! No! Look just watch I’ll show by example,” grumbling under his breath, Kokichi silently snuck ahead till he got behind a tree a bit ahead of Shuichi. 

_ Poor little Navy Blue Riding Hood had no idea what was coming… _

“What are you talking abou-” Shuichi attempted to question, but was cut off when someone abruptly jumped out in front of him causing him to jump back. 

“Honey I’m home~” Kokichi crooned with a loving smile. Shuichi blinked, “I…. um… What?” 

“H-Huh?” Kokichi’s face near instantly went crestfallen and the beginning of tears came up at the edges of his eyes. “My beloved Shuichi-chan doesn’t remember me….?”

“U-Um, I’m sorry but I’m drawing a blank…” Shuichi faltered holding up a placating hand in fear the other boy would break out into waterworks.

“Well yeah, of course you would, cause that was a lie~” Kokichi suddenly brightened and causally crossed his arms behind his head without any sign of his previously dejected expression. “It’d be kinda weird if you actually knew who I was without us ever meeting.” 

“....But you knew MY name.” Shuichi pointed out.

“Yeah. So?”

Shuichi suddenly felt the strong urge to walk the away. In fact, he was about to do just that when he noticed the other’s two very prominent wolf ears and a matching tail. Suddenly the stranger’s odd behavior started to make terrorizing sense. “A-Are you a furry!?”

For a moment, Shuichi thought he caught the other off guard before the stunned expression vanished back to his casual smugness as if it had never been there at all. “Oh~ Is that what your into Shuichi-chan? I never took you for THAT type of person.” 

“No! It’s not like that! And even then, your the one wearing the fake animal ears,” Shuichi countered, coming out far more flustered than he would have prefered. 

“Fake?” Kokichi waggled his eyebrows pointedly at his ears and, to make his point clear, moved his ears up and down in a way no costume could simulate. “Unlike the cum dumpsters you’d find on the street corner of a Mcdonalds, I’m 100% real.” 

“T-Those are real!?” 

“Haven’t you heard of me?” the humanoid wolf raised his arms with a maniacal grin on his face, “I’m the Supreme Leader of the Woods, Kokichi Ouma!”

“Sorry, but I have no idea what you’re talking about...”

This time, Kokichi really did break out into waterworks. 

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! YOUR SO CRUEL!!!!!” 

“W-Wait! I’m sorry! I don’t really go out much, so I’m just a little outdated on these sort of things-”

“Haha! I never took you for the reclusive weirdo type! But that’s a lie too,” Kokichi giggled, his tears evaporating from existence, “Don’t worry though, I think it’s a cute trait.” 

“... I should be going now.” Shuichi maneuvered around Kokichi to continue walking. Only a moment later, two violet, furry ears popped up besides him and walked with him. 

“Aw, come on! We were just having fun, do you really have anything better to do?” Kokichi protested returning to his dejected face. 

“W-Well…” Shuichi wracked his brain for a way to respond that wouldn’t make the wolf go back to sobbing. “I’m supposed to be taking care of my cursed friend Kaede right now, she pricked her finger on a cursed spinning wheel and now she’s comatose. So I’ve been making sure she doesn’t starve or dehydrate before we can order a prince to break the curse. S-Sorry.” 

“Hmmm… Well that is a pretty good reason,” Kokichi nodded and rubbed the bottom of his chin thoughtfully, “Is she the one who lives next to the…. the…. What was it called again…?” 

“The Clair De Lune lake?”

“Yeah that one!” Kokichi affirmed, mentally patting his back for tricking the information out of the blue boy. “We use to chat every now and then, I was wondering why I hadn’t been seeing her as often.” Kokichi had never seen or heard of anyone named Kaede in his entire life.

“Is that so?” despite not having any evidence to back it up, Shuichi couldn’t help but doubt the other’s words. 

“Really!” Kokichi asserted, “I even want to go with you to see my dearest friend Kaede right now! It’d be nice to spend some more time with my beloved anyways.” Kokichi smirked with his eyes half lidded, Shuichi would forever deny how his heart skipped a bit from the look alone. “Maybe we could get to know eachother better there, Shu~i~chi~”

“U-Um-!” Shuichi stammered trying to will his spreading blush away. “I-I don’t think it’s a good idea… I need to focus on making sure Kaede is okay, you know?”

“Oh alright,” Kokichi pouted resignedly, “But before you go... Kaede would probably appreciate it if you put some fresh flowers next to her bed, even if she’s too comatose to notice. Plus I happen to know there’s a really nice poppy field off the path over there.” The wolf pointed to his left and Shuichi did notice there seemed to be some flowers beyond the cover of the leaves. 

“Oh! That’s actually really nice... Thank you!” Shuichi beamed at the violet wolf. 

“Anything for my beloved, but I actually have to go now to do some wolfy stuff, I’ll see you around,” Kokichi said and walked back into the cover of the woods. Shuichi waved him off before leaving the path to go investigate where Kokichi said there was poppies.

Once Kokichi was back where he left Gonta, he gave the other a thumbs up.

“NOW do you get what we’re doing, Gonta?” Kokichi asked. 

“Gonta think he gets it now, Kokichi was giving Gonta advice on getting mate for spring time not eating human! Though why is Kokichi leaving mate already? Isn’t mates suppose to be with each other all season?” 

“Tsk, Tsk, that’s what I was afraid you’d say Gonta, getting mates for wolves like us is FAR more complicated than that!” Kokichi lectured waving his finger in the air like a disappointed teacher.

“Gonta thought we just had to take them to cave once we find mate…”

“No! You haven’t been listening to a thing I’ve been teaching you at all have you?” Kokichi clucked his tongue while shaking his head. “Have you ever even heard of Little Red Riding Hood?!”

“No….” Gonta tilted his head curiously.

“Oh, well that makes sense actually,” Kokichi shrugged and turned towards the woods, “Well to summarize it for you, now we have to go break into Kaede’s cottage, wear her clothes, and THEN grab Shuichi after he mistakes me for her and comes over.”

“.... Gonta very confused by plan….”

Kokichi groaned, “Yeah I figured…”

Elsewhere, after a few minutes of traveling off the path Shuichi found the small meadow Kokichi had described. A variety of multicolored poppies fluttered in the breeze and reflected the light of the midday sun. For the life of him, Shuichi wasn’t sure what to make of his new acquaintance who had a weird thing for calling him ‘beloved.’ Though looking over the petals, Shuichi couldn’t help the warm feeling spreading through his chest. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad trying to get closer to the wolf…

_ As Shuichi pondered over his new feelings, Kokichi began his plan of breaking into Kaede’s cottage, disguising himself as her, and awaiting his target’s arrival- _

“WHAT!?” Shuichi shot up from where he was picking poppies.

_ Oh SHIT! I spoiled it! Uuuuuuuuh… Could you just forget you heard that last part? _

“No!”

_T hen… um… SHIT!!!!_

“Why is Kokichi breaking into Kaede’s house!? What is he doing to her!?”

_ N-Nothing! Christ what were YOU thinking!? He’s just gonna steal her clothes and disguise himself as her so that when you arrive you think it’s her! Nothing too bad, see? _

“In what world is that considered ‘nothing too bad,’ he’s breaking into her house! W-Wait, if he’s not doing anything to Kaede, what is he trying to do to ME!!?” 

_ Stop assuming things! Geez, it’s disrespectful to not let your elder bears explain, ya brat. He’s just gonna matenap you, nothing special or weird at all. _

Shuichi stood silent for a moment before managing to force his question out of his mouth, still unsure if he really wanted to know the answer, “.... What’s matenapping….?”

_ Oh yeah, I guess a human wouldn’t be familiar with that sort of thing. So when a wolf and another wolf love eachother veeeeeeery much- _

“But I’m not a wolf. And I don’t love him very much at all.” 

_ STOP INTERRUPTING MY NARRATIONS!!! Christ, I need another martini for this shit…  _

_ So when a wolf loves a  _ **_NOISY FUCKING BRAT_ ** _ veeeeeeery much, it’s tradition for that wolf to kidnap the human during the spring mating season for a night of vigorous lovemaking to become life long mates~ It’s a tradition established centuries before you, when the first Little Red Riding Hood story happened! There’s a bit more to it but the important part is someone’s getting fucked! Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!!! I bet your horny teenage self is excited for it now! _

“... Will he do anything to Kaede?” Shuichi asked pulling his hood down to mask his eyes as he thought deeply about something.

_ Huh? Oh, uh, no, no, cursed and sleeping people can’t be mated, it doesn’t work right. Plus Kokichi isn’t into that sorta thing. If that’s what your worried about, my script says that Kokichi will make sure she’s fine while you two become mates, so you can go back to the story now! My script literally can tell the future so it’s never wrong!  _

“...”

Shuichi dropped the poppies he was holding and walked back to his village.

_ W-WAIT!!!! Where are you going! That’s not where you’re supposed to go! This doesn’t follow the script!!! _

“That’s why I’m doing it, if Kaede will be fine with him then I don’t see any reason I can’t just send someone else to care for her until after spring is over. After all, you said that matenapping is a tradition that only occurs in spring, right?” Shuichi explained without faltering his pace. 

_ FUCK! NO!! WAIT!!!! _

Shuichi squeezed the hood’s blue cloth close to his ears to help muffle the high pitched narration. He had no interest in going along with whatever disgustingly kinky tale the bear had in mind.

_ Uh, Uh, SHIT! What now!? The higher ups are gonna be all over my ass if I don’t keep this entertaining… um… uh…. Where’s that alternative take script!? _

_ OH! Here it is! Thank my monochrome bear ass! Okay, where am I in this…. Navy Blue Riding Hood had narrowly escaped the trap set by the horny Supreme Leader of the Woods. But this tale was not yet over for Navy Blue Riding Hood! As he walked away from the safety of the meadow and back to where he believed the path to be, he unknowingly went the wrong direction. Instead of out, he was walking deeper into the depths of the forest.  _

“I could’ve sworn the path was closer than this….” Shuichi muttered to himself, assuming he had just mistook how far the path was from the meadow. 

He had not.

….. He had not.

 


	2. Kokichi's Plans Get Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta is confused and a lumberjack tries to foil Kokichi's plan, unaware Shuichi kinda already did that...

 

Gonta was confused.

Admittedly, that wasn't saying much since he wasn’t the type of person to understand most normal things. Still, this particular situation felt more perplexing than usual.

Specifically, this situation was breaking into the home of a comatose girl named Kaede, hiding her unconscious form in her bedroom closet, and giving Kokichi time to crossdress as her.

How this related to helping Gonta in his gentlemanly pursuits, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know anymore. Even with those thoughts though, he still found himself carefully placing the unconscious blonde into her (thankfully) spacious closet while Kokichi put on a wig.

“Gonta finished hiding lady in closet!” Gonta called over his shoulder as he gently closed the closet door.

Across the soft pink bedroom, Kokichi gave a short nod before focusing back to the room’s mirror to get his Kaede wig on  _ just right _ .

Gonta sighed, he knew he was going to regret asking Kokichi this (he almost always regretted asking Kokichi anything) but… “Hey, Kokichi?”

“Mmhmm?”

“.... What are we doing exactly?”

Kokichi responded with a soft ‘hm’ and turned to face him, “Getting me a mate, we’ve been over this already Gonta, don’t tell me you forgot already?”

“Uh, no…. But Gonta still not sure he understands…” Gonta shrugged and gestured at the room they were in, “How does this have anything to do with mates?”

“Sheesh! Really? Though I guess I can’t really blame you for not knowing, it’s not your fault you don’t know anything after being raised by bugs when you lost your pack…” Kokichi groaned and began repeating the plan for the third time that day. “First we break into the house Shuichi’s going too, which we’ve already done…” Kokichi nodded over to the used lockpicks he left on the bedside table. “Second step, which we’re doing now, is hide Kaede out of view and prepare to impersonate her for when my beloved arrives. Then once he gets here, we do the ‘What big teeth you have! Yadadada,’ spiel until he comes close enough for me to grab him and take him to the cave and-!... Well.... That bits private…”

“Gonta know all that…” Gonta stated, “But Gonta don’t know what Gonta do in plan!”

“Oh yeah, guess I almost forgot… Your just going to hide in the closet with Kaede so Shuichi doesn’t see you,” Kokichi explained, “Once we’re gone it’s your special duty to take care of Kaede while we’re… preoccupied….”

“Huh!? Gonta wasn’t told that!”

“Gonta!” Kokichi exclaimed morphing his face into an appalled expression, “Your just going to let poor Kaede rot alone here! I thought you were a gentleman!”

“W-Wait! Gonta IS gentleman! Gonta would never let a lady rot!” Gonta panicked and wildly shook his head in denial.

“Perfect! Then you’ll look after her while we’re gone, I knew I could count on you!” Kokichi cheered and returned his focus back to the wig.

“U-Um… O-Okay?” Gonta agreed, having the feeling he may have been tricked again but not having enough confidence in his logic to affirm it. Sighing, he opened the closet again and tried to make room. Yet even after Gonta had tossed every article of clothing he still ended up having to squeeze himself in with Kaede.

Not paying attention to Gonta, Kokichi put in the final touches, music note shaped hair clips and let out a victorious chuckle, “Alright, I’m hot and ready, baby!”

“There’s a baby here too!?” Gonta gasped, slightly muffled from being inside the closet, “Should Gonta put baby in closet too?”

“... Don’t worry about it Gonta…” Kokichi deadpanned before going back to his cheery mood and giving a small twirl in front of the room’s floor length mirror. “Nishishishi! I gotta give her credit, Kaede has nice taste in nightgowns! Though the music notes are a little tacky…”

Kokichi shrugged and walked towards the bed in the center of the room, “Oh well, least this thing makes my ass look damn fine.” Jumping into the sheets, Kokichi let out a wistful sigh, “And now we wait…”

…

…

…

…. Four hours passed….

…

…

…

“... Gonta feels sore…”

“Endure it.” Kokichi snapped, not wanting to admit he was getting sore himself.

…

…

…

…. Another four hours passed by…

…

…

…

Heavy snoring resounded from the room’s closet and Kokichi couldn’t find it in himself to make Gonta shut up.

…

…

…

…. The whole night passed…

…

“....WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?” Kokichi bolted from the bed and ripped off his wig, too sleep deprived to even try to salvage his plans at this point.

The snores from the closet were cut off by a sudden gasp and soft “h-huh?” signalling Gonta’s awakening, “Did Kokichi get rejected…? Does that mean Gonta can come out of closet now?” 

“Oh! Gonta, of course you can come out of the closet! I’ll accept you no matter who you like!”

“Gonta not sure how liking someone relates to closets, but okay!” a moment later, Gonta’s bulky figure squeezed himself out of the soft pink closet.

Kokichi groaned and pinched the area between his eyes. Christ, he didn’t even get a decent reaction to his gay closet joke, this really was a shitty day.  

Not seeing many other options, Kokichi cupped his hands around his mouth, “”OI!!! Monokuma! Narrator bear in the sky! Where’s Saihara-chan!? He’s late!!!”

_ Huh!? HEY! _

_ No breaking the goddamn fourth wall!! Do you have any idea how much shit I’m in because of this sort of thing already!? _

“Yeah, I don’t care. Where’s my beloved and why aren’t we making love in a cave right now!?” Kokichi demanded, ignoring the confused looks he was getting from Gonta.

_ Oh, yeah, shit I forgot about you for a minute there… He’s kind of lost in the woods right now, your gonna have to take a rain check on that… _

“He’s lost?”

_ Yeah, he went the wrong way back while at the poppy field, funny how that worked out really. If you want to go follow him, I’m down, at this point I’m just going with it. Not like I have any control over this damn fairy tale anyways… _

“Well... Fuck.” Kokichi cursed and turned to Gonta, “Well Gonta, change of plans, we’re going tracking!” 

“We are!?” 

Ignoring Gonta, he grabbed his clothes hidden under the bed and looked back up at the ceiling, “Anything else we need to know?”

_ That should be it… um, let me think… Navy Blue Riding Hood… The wolf, that’s you… Walking lost lenore trope… lumberjack- _

_ OH SHIT! I forgot about the lumberjack! _

“Who?”

As if waiting on cue, a purple haired man wearing a plaid shirt and carrying an axe broke through the cottage door.

“Shuichi! Kaede! It is I, Kaito Momota! Luminary of the Wood! I’m here to save-” Kaito paused, taking in the scene he had come across, “Kaede, you woke up! And your hair’s different, also why is there a furry coming out of your closet?”

“Oh yeah! I totally just woke up and completely changed my hair, voice, and height!” Kokichi lied. 

Kaito narrowed his eyes, “Uh… Your not Kaede are you?”

“Yep, I’m actually her twin brother, come to kill her and take her identity!” 

“Wha-!”

“That’s a lie, so don’t worry about it~!” Kokichi giggled, “Who are you anyways?”

“Oh, I’m Shuichi’s lumberjack friend, I’m suppose to save him from a wolf that was trying to eat him, at least that’s what a weird voice in the sky told me…”

Kokichi gave a questioning look to the narrator.

_ I got lazy so I just left a pre recorded audio for him for when he was supposed to arrive, not my fault the plot’s gone to shit so it doesn’t make sense anymore. Kinda forgot to delete it once Navy Blue Riding Hood fucked my story up. _ __

“Hmm… Well in that case I guess we’re just gonna have to bring him along, he could be useful anyways,” Kokichi sighed.

“Hey wait a minute! Who said I’m going with you!?” Kaito pointed out.

“H-Huh!?” Kokichi gasped with tears forming, “Your not going to come with us to save Shuichi-chan before he starves to death in the woods? How cruel!”

“That’s not what I said at all! Of course I’m gonna save Shuichi, he’s my sidekick!” Kaito announced determinedly. 

“Glad to have you on the team then, we’re leaving in five.” Kokichi replied, leaving the room to get out of Kaede’s clothes before Kaito could reply. 

“H-Hey! I still didn’t agree to anything-”

_ And so, Gonta, Kokichi, Kaito, and Kaede in tow began their journey to find the lost Navy Blue Hood and somehow fix this fractured tale… _

“No we’re not!” Kaito denied.

_ The four would go through perilous trials and journey through the harshest of terrains, but under the leadership of the hero Kokichi, they would surely survive… _

“Why is HE the hero!?”

_ Whether they  _ **_liked it or not_ ** _ , they would form a partnership to save Shuichi! _

“I’m not doing anything with them!” Kaito argued.

….One very manipulative conversation with Kokichi later, Kaito found himself confusedly trudging along with the two furry looking people he just met while carrying an unconscious Kaede over his shoulder and rethinking his life choices.

 

\----

 

_ Elsewhere, at the edge of the woods… _

Having spent the entire night being lost in the woods, running away from at least three different bears, and tripping over an unseen tree branch every five steps, Shuichi felt profoundly sleep deprived. He wasn’t even really sure where he was finding the strength to keep walking aimlessly through the woods once the morning finally started.

_ After a certain pathetic, idiotic, fuck up of a character, who shall not be named, decided to screw everything up by not just letting himself have the night of his virgin life… _

“There is so many things wrong with that sentence, but I’m too exhausted to say any of them,” Shuichi tiredly sighed, “And why bother keeping it anonymous when anyone can tell your talking about me…?”

_ Little Navy Blue Riding Hood found himself on the verge of dying a slow and lonely death deep within the woods… Karma at it’s finest ladies and gentlemen! Puhuhuhuhuh~! _

_ I’m thinking I’m gonna rename this story the ‘The Boy Who Died A Meaningless Death Being Eaten By A Pack of Pack of Rabid Gophers, Blue Boy Edition!’ our gore loving fans are gonna love it! _

Shuichi breathed in through his teeth and did his best to swallow whatever dignity he had left, “H-Hey… Could you maybe give me some directions, Monokuma?”

_ Hmmm… Interesting offer, but FUCK THAT! _

_ This is gonna be a simply, beautiful story of a teenage boy getting mutilated in the woods, is that too much to ask!? _

“Yes!”

_ Well sucks to be you, toots! _

Groaning, Shuichi couldn’t think of any other options but to keep going despite how dark his vision was becoming. Listening to Monokuma rambling about audience preference, he tried to decide which direction to go next. The trees to the right looked tightly packed so he likely wouldn’t be able to pass through easily, the left way looked lighter too-

Wait. There was something rectangular and pale brown beyond the tree line. Was that…?

“A-A house! T-There’s a house here!”

Shuichi never thought he’d cry in joy at the sight of a house, but today it turned out he was wrong. Using energy he wasn’t even aware he had, Shuichi full on sprinted to salvation.

“F-Finally…” Shuichi groaned, stumbling his way out of the woods into home’s porch, unfortunately he soon felt the ramifications for suddenly sprinting in his weary state, "I-I can get help… I-I can get water… I-I…. I can’t s-stand…”

Unable to keep control of his legs anymore, Shuichi fell over in front of the doorway, “urgh…”

A few moments later, he heard something rustling in the house and someone opened the door.

_ …Huh, well I guess I’m gonna have to put a can on my horror idea… Navy Blue Riding Hood discovered a house in the woods and was nursed back to health by the kind woman who lived there-  _

The house’s owner kicked Shuichi’s fallen shin, “Oi! Crotchrot! Get the fuck out of my way, ya goddamn hobo!” 

_ Oh! Never mind, it’s Miu, so he’s screwed. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After spending most of my week deleting, rewriting, and un-deleting this chapter I decided "Fuck It" and just posted it. Honestly, I'm still pretty unsatisfied with it but at the same time if I didn't post now I probably wouldn't be making any progress with this fic for a month and I'd rather be working on chapter three than that. Hopefully that chapter will go better, got my fingers crossed! But tell me what you think of this one and if you have any suggestions or criticisms, I'd love to hear your opinion!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I was actually planning on making this an epic, mysterious fic about Shuichi being able to see ghosts and accidentally freeing the sealed demon Kokichi. But that took too much effort so I just made this instead, funny how that turns out, eh? I only have a vague idea of what I'm going to be doing for this story, but so far it's basically Shuichi getting lost and interfering with his other classmate's fairy tales while trying to get home (much to Monokuma's dismay). I'm planning on maybe adding more tags and characters as this story progresses so keep that in mind for later. Also, if you have any suggestions about later chapters or criticisms about this I'd love to hear about them in the comment section, hope you enjoyed what you got so far!  
> Ciao~


End file.
